A Dança
by Nina Neviani
Summary: Na festa de aniversário de Seiya, Ikki e Minu descobrem que dançar juntos pode ser algo bem interessante. Fic em resposta ao Desafio de Fanfics da Comunidade "Ikki e Minu".


* * *

**Fic em resposta ao Desafio de Fanfics da Comunidade "Ikki e Minu" **

* * *

**A DANÇA  
**

_por Nina Neviani_

_beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

_1° de dezembro._

Era aniversário de Seiya Ogawara, o cavaleiro de Pégaso. Todas as pessoas importantes para o aniversariante estavam reunidas na Mansão Kido. Normalmente, o aniversário era o dia em que se completava mais um ano de vida. E a vida, definitivamente, estava sendo comemorada ali. A maioria dos presentes eram cavaleiros ou amazonas de Athena que depois de tantas batalhas seguiam vivos para defender a sua deusa, ainda que tivessem lutado contra adversários muito mais poderosos. Tal fato, sem dúvida, merecia uma comemoração.

A música estava alta e era agitada, o que fazia com que a pista de dança estivesse completamente lotada. Ou melhor, estaria lotada se não fosse por duas pessoas.

Ikki Amamiya e Minu Setsuna.

O cavaleiro de Fênix e a ajudante do orfanato estavam sentados não muito longe da pista de dança. Agora estavam sozinhos, mas sentados com eles tinham estado os outros cavaleiros de bronze e seus respectivos pares. Cada casal tinha se levantado e partido para a pista de dança. Eles não tinham partido porque, dentre outros motivos, não formavam um casal.

Ikki achava a garota sem-graça e chatinha, ela, por sua vez, o achava convencido demais.

– Se você está pensando que eu vou tirar você para dançar, pode ir perdendo as esperanças. – Ikki disse para a garota.

– Como se eu quisesse dançar com alguém como você. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

– Você está louca para dançar, e eu além de ser uma das pessoas mais interessantes da festa, estou disponível.

– Disponível é um eufemismo, Ikki. Você está "empacado". Não atinge nem o mínimo do que nós, garotas, esperamos de um rapaz.

– E o que se pode dizer de você? Está esperando o Seiya largar a deusa milionária para ficar com você, a ajudante de orfanato? Como você é ingênua!

A cor fugiu do rosto da garota, mas ela ainda foi capaz de responder:

– Pelo menos eu busco alguém que ainda está vivo. – A garota levantou-se da cadeira e pretendia sair do salão, quando Ikki segurou-a pelo braço.

O cavaleiro de Fênix ia dizer algo quando Seiya e Saori se aproximaram.

– Pensei que teríamos que obrigar vocês dois a dançar. – A deusa disse com um sorriso no rosto. Seiya também sorria. Obviamente, eles pensavam que com aquele gesto Ikki pretendia levar Minu até a pista de dança.

Ikki ia desfazer o engano, quando viu que o irmão e a amazona de Camaleão também se aproximavam.

– Finalmente, Ikki. Mesmo você sendo o "Lobo Solitário", merece se divertir um pouco, e já que temos a rara oportunidade de dançar, por que não aproveitá-la?

Não teve coragem de acabar com a alegria dos seus amigos assumindo a conhecida postura de indiferença.

– Me concede essa dança, Minu? – Ele falou brincando. Normalmente não faria a brincadeira, mas preferia que os amigos não percebessem que ele estava mais perto de torcer o pescoço da Minu do que de dançar com ela.

– Claro. – Ela também disse falsamente e, em tom mais baixo, completou para que somente o Ikki ouvisse – Ainda que eu preferisse concedê-la a Hades antes de concedê-la a você.

Inesperadamente, o cavaleiro de Fênix riu. Os amigos ficaram surpresos com a capacidade da Minu de conseguir fazê-lo rir. Os dois entretanto não notaram a reação de Shun, June, Seiya e Saori.

– Vejam só, a garota sem-graça tem uma língua bem afiada. Mas de qualquer modo, fico feliz em saber que me tem em tão alta estima.

Minu também riu, ainda que tentasse a todo custo reprimir o riso.

A música, durante o tempo em que estavam discutindo, tinha passado para um ritmo um pouco mais lento. Minu ficou um pouco constrangida quando o cavaleiro colocou as mãos na sua cintura. Sem outra alternativa, colocou as suas próprias mãos ao redor do pescoço do cavaleiro.

Ficaram por um longo tempo no mais absoluto silêncio, até que Minu disse:

– Desculpe-me. – Vendo o olhar confuso do cavaleiro de Fênix, completou – Por ter dito o que eu disse sobre a Esmeralda. Eu não tinha esse direito.

– Realmente, não tinha. Mas eu também não tinha o direito de dizer o que disse sobre você e o Seiya.

– Tudo bem. Não existe "eu e o Seiya". Além do mais...

– Além do mais?

– Não sei exatamente. Mas desconfio que o Seiya está começando a deixar de exercer todo aquele encanto em mim. Ou talvez, eu tenha percebido que o amor dele e da Saori é realmente verdadeiro.

– Podemos, então, esquecer que fomos insensíveis um com o outro? – Ikki sugeriu.

– Esquecido. – Minu concordou.

Nesse momento, a banda voltou a tocar uma música mais agitada.

– Hora de sentarmos. – Ikki disse e começou a caminhar para a mesa.

Minu, porém, segurou o braço dele com as duas mãos.

– Ah, Ikki. Vamos dançar essa também.

– Eu não sei dançar músicas assim. E mesmo que soubesse, minha reputação estaria totalmente arruinada. Aonde já se viu o temível cavaleiro Ikki de Fênix dançando uma música agitada? – E sem dar tempo para ela responder, disse – Não.

– Por favor, Ikki!

Ikki, a muito custo, resolveu aceitar. A Minu não era tão chata assim, e não o custaria tanto assim dançar uma música com ela.

– Mas não reclame se formarmos o casal mais desajeitado da pista. – Ele a advertiu e não se sentiu merecedor do amplo sorriso que a garota lhe destinou.

Ikki e Minu se surpreenderam. Antes daquele dia nunca tinham trocado mais do que meia dúzia de palavras, porém tinham uma harmonia tão grande enquanto dançavam que parecia que tinham dançado juntos durante uma vida inteira. Riam quando executavam um passo mais complicado ou quando os outros casais lançavam-lhes discretos olhares de inveja.

Algumas músicas depois, Minu disse que estava cansada e pediu que parassem. Ikki quase se espantou ao perceber que não queria parar de dançar, mas viu o rosto afogueado da sua parceira e lembrou-se que ela não tinha o mesmo preparo físico que ele. Sugeriu que saíssem do salão para que ela pudesse tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Ela aceitou prontamente. No caminho para o jardim, um garçom passou por eles e Ikki serviu-se de dois refrigerantes, um para ele e outro para a Minu. Ela pareceu um pouco surpresa com a espontaneidade dele, mas nada disse além de um "muito obrigada".

– Você estava escondendo o jogo, Ikki! – Ela acusou quando caminhavam pelo jardim.

– Como assim?

– Você dança muito bem para alguém que estava tão preocupado com a sua reputação de durão.

Ele não riu e nem se ofendeu com o comentário, pareceu estar mergulhado em lembranças.

– Eu não sabia que ainda tinha a alegria suficiente para dançar. Quando eu era pequeno a minha mãe dançava comigo. É estranho, mas ela era uma mãe... boa. Creio que tenha sido como todas as outras mães, divertida em alguns momentos, rígida em outros. Até que ela foi embora. Sem mais nem menos.

– Eu não queria que você se lembrasse do que você não gostaria de lembrar. Eu sinto muito, Ikki.

– Não sinta. Foi muito divertido dançar com você. – Ele disse sério.

– Eu posso falar o mesmo de você. – Minu respondeu em um tom igualmente sério.

Eles não conseguiram manter a seriedade por muito tempo e logo começaram a rir. Quando conseguiram se controlar, Minu perguntou:

– O que está acontecendo com a gente, Ikki?

– Eu estava me perguntando a mesma coisa.

– Eu poderia dizer que você colocou algo na minha bebida para que eu me sentisse tão leve.

– Sinto muito dizer, mas você está bebendo o mais inofensivo refrigerante.

– Então, só pode ser culpa sua. – Ela o acusou.

– E sua também.

– Pode ser.

– Vamos conferir. – Ele propôs.

– Como?

– Assim. – Ele disse antes de beijá-la.

Minu imaginara muitas vezes ser beijada. É claro que a outra pessoa envolvida no ato, invariavelmente era o cavaleiro de Pégaso e não o de Fênix. Mas jamais tinha imaginado que o beijo poderia ser algo tão especial. Talvez não tivesse feito um mau negócio se rendendo ao charme, que somente agora ela admitia que existia, do Ikki.

Ikki não tinha pensado que voltaria a sentir algo tão especial com outra garota. Claro que ainda era cedo demais para afirmar se o que viria a sentir pela Minu seria tão intenso como o que tinha sentido e ainda sentia pela Esmeralda, mas poderia afirmar com quase certeza de que o sentimento que estava começando a surgir seria, pelo menos, interessante.

Quando se separaram, a Minu disse.

– Definitivamente é nossa culpa.

– Definitivamente. – Ikki confirmou. – O que acha de dançarmos mais um pouco?

– Claro. Mas para quem não queria dançar, hein?

– E para quem preferia dançar com Hades do que comigo, você está sendo uma parceira muito animada.

Ela riu. E ao escutar a música que estava tocando, começou andar mais rápido e puxar Ikki pelo braço.

– Vamos, Ikki, eu adoro essa música. – Minu disse.

Ikki apenas sorriu, e apressou o passo para acompanhá-la. Afinal não era tão mau deixar de assumir a postura de um cavaleiro de Athena por alguns momentos. Viu como Minu estava feliz enquanto dançava. Principalmente quando se estava com uma parceira tão interessante.

**FIM**

* * *

**  
**  



End file.
